


unanswered letters.

by cptlewnixon



Series: HBO War Writings: A Collection [6]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptlewnixon/pseuds/cptlewnixon
Summary: This was for a ship I'd never really thought about nor considered. I don't do shipping much myself in this fandom, but it's nice to stretch your writing muscles every now and again.The prompt was "something about [them]" with the pairing of Speirs/Liebgott.





	unanswered letters.

How Speirs and Liebgott became friends exactly no one ever quite figured out. What they did know, however, is that after they became friends, it was rare to see one without the other.

Things were different when it was announced the war was over. They both had different plans: Speirs wanted to stay in the Army and Liebgott wanted to go home to California. They promised to keep in contact, but Liebgott didn’t uphold his end of the promise.

The two years following the war, Liebgott was at home but no one knew what he was doing during that time. Speirs also tried to get in contact, and many times Liebgott held his letters, tracing the familiar script on the front of the envelope, but ultimately got rid of them. Eventually, with no response, Speirs let himself become distracted by his work, and stopped writing.

Even though Liebgott wasn’t writing him anything, he was a little more than disappointed when Speirs stopped sending letters. Speirs had his reasons, Liebgott was sure, for not writing back. He knew he had stayed in the Army was probably very busy with his career.

Liebgott also had to have had his reasons for not writing back, Speirs told himself. He had his family and was trying to make that work on a cabbie’s budget.

Throughout the years, Speirs tried to write Liebgott, but either the letters would get sent back or he wouldn’t get anything back at all. Liebgott hid all the letters, or burned them. He wanted to forget the war, and sadly, this also meant forgetting everyone in it.

They had spent much time together in the final parts of the war when it was winding down, and learned to love the small mannerisms each exhibited. That’s how it happened, really, their story. That’s all anyone needed to know about them.

Speirs stopped writing after all those years of trying, and they both moved on eventually. However, they stayed at the back of each other’s minds, because even if only for a short while, they knew what they had was real.


End file.
